


Medical Temptations

by AkaiShinda (orphan_account)



Series: Medical Temptations [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-09 22:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/AkaiShinda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Biophysics research student Alfred F. Jones met Arthur Kirkland, a biochemistry transfer, in Miami. This story is built up through their (s)excapades and everyday lives, as well as introducing the importance of intimacy and understanding in a troublesome and sometimes doubtful relationship. No Angst, No triggers. Just love and its all connotations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One Thursday Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all!  
> The idea of this fan fiction came to me when I started writing smuts in this universe and voilá, my brain created a universe around the smuts. I have a plan how to lead this story, but first of all, I would like you all to have a pleasant and enjoyable time with this story. :) I hope everyone will find his/her likes through the chapters. If you have a good idea, or a suggestion, you can message me and I'll think about it.

  
From the very first moment he didn’t like summer, mostly because it was hot and dry. His first impression of Florida was the same; hot and dry. During the first month he just tried his best to get accustomed to Miami’s heat and burning sunshine. He had an awful choice when it came to choosing places for his studies; Miami... from Seattle, to Miami.  
Alfred wiped his forehead as he entered the library which had air conditioning (luckily) but he still had to stumble in the bathroom to cool the back of his neck with water... he didn’t even care that his shirt got wet and the cold water drops tumbled their way on his spine and on his chest, they sent a pleasurable chill to his mind and he stretched his arms before shaking the water out of his hair. Even if he looked like someone who just caught a heavy rain in the middle of a hot day in Miami, he didn’t want to take off his shirt and just hang around in a tank top. The guys hang around simply like that but he wasn’t in the mood to showing off his body like that. One has to be a bit discreet at times, with a prudish British boyfriend.

  
He always thought, British people would be suffering or at least act a bit whiny about the hot weather in Miami but no; the one in here with the messy blond hair and the green eyes found it refreshing and as he put it; a reminder to cherish the warmth and appreciate the lack of clothes on hot bodies.

  
Well... that’s one way to see it... so far so good, about the prudish boyfriend.

  
Alfred had been attending the library since the man’s arrival; on that day they met in a club where Arthur and his friends had a celebration and Arthur was all grumpy and bitchy because the pub didn’t have Scottish whiskey but Tennessee and Kentucky ones, so Alfred invited him for a good Cuban rum, which he enjoyed pretty well... and that night became a bit hot between them since three shots later Arthur decided to lick Alfred’s ear and the American chuckled, leaned in and bit Arthur’s neck in response. That was the point when the owner of those paralyzing green eyes smirked and Alfred knew he was lost.

  
. . .

  
They had pretty much in common; Arthur came to study medicine as well and in this, particularly micro-biology and he was such a stubborn, hard working person that he didn’t come to party every third day, like Alfred. Alright, he could understand that the university was hard and they had test almost every week but really, sometimes they texted through the week and finally, when Alfred thought he would go mad and just jump on Arthur if he saw him on the campus... Friday arrived, bringing sweat, heat and sex. Lots of sex.

  
Alfred loved the way Arthur made love to him; he was gentle in the beginning only and even if Alfred was on top, Arthur managed to take control every now and then and these times the dark-blonde just gaped and threw his head back in ecstasy.

  
He loved to touch Arthur; he loved to feel his warm skin under his fingertips and the gentle shiver Arthur tried to repress every time. He loved the little tingle of his fingers when he just caressed the curve of his hips and the line leading down from his chest to his abs. He liked when his fingernails stroked the blond breaths of hair down and Arthur smiled because he was ticklish around his abs, and then he gave a light smack to Alfred’s shoulder because he thought the other was teasing him. In fact, Alfred loved the feeling of Arthur’s skin on his lips too, it was a softening reassurance when he felt, even if Arthur was in three inches to him, even that was too far. There came the whiney pouting to pull him closer and feel every inch of that slightly hairy but delicious skin of the Englishman, which Alfred simply couldn’t resist.

  
He loved his eyebrows too, not caring with Arthur’s protests when he tried to caress one with his thumb. The Englishman blushed these times, tried to take his hand away, softly guiding his fingers to his neck or to his lips, rather than touching those eyebrows... he didn’t understand the way Alfred loved them although it was very simple. They belonged to Arthur, therefore the American loved them too. He had to touch them just like Arthur’s hair around his temple, his nose with the tiny, almost invisible freckles because oh dear, when he discovered the freckles he couldn’t stop kissing them. He wanted to count them, but Arthur grunted and hid his face from this invasive mammoth from whom he tried to hide his embarrassment. Alfred hugged him tight, held him close and kissed in the soft, firm line of the crook of his neck.

  
If one would have asked Alfred about his favourite smell, he would have said, it was the smell of Arthur’s neck. He couldn’t tell the exact reason, though.

  
. . .

  
That day wasn’t different from the other Thursdays either; he came to pick Arthur up and take him for dinner since on Fridays in return Arthur made breakfast and didn’t put on any clothes until noon, and agreed to wear only briefs and one of Alfred’s shirts. Possessive bastard, he was, but Arthur seemed to enjoy it as well, sometimes stealing those shirts when he went back to his apartment to change clothes and meet again in the evening. Well, if nothing went wrong, they’d have the same script for that weekend as well.  
Alfred opened the glass door and bit his lower lip to hide his loving, cheerful and utterly happy grin when he spotted the prince in the glass tower; the blond Englishman was standing beside a table with his arms crossed and his bag hung loosely behind his rear (no, Alfred didn’t look at his butt first when he looked at him, at all). He wore simple blue cargo pants which reached down his knee, and simple white tee with his sunglasses hanging in the neck...

  
He was gorgeous, Alfred had to take a breath before walking in the room and waving for their friend at the table first, then approaching Arthur to wound his left arm around his waist and make a smoochie face which he knew, would drive Arthur’s nerves to the top in a second.

  
“Get off me, idiot, I don’t even know you.” There we go.

  
“I came to pick you up, no dinner for bitches.”

  
“I can make a dinner too, you know, I wouldn’t have to take you anywhere.”

  
“Yeah, just to the ambulance afterwards,” Arthur just sighed and rolled his eyes at the comment but when he looked back at the girl who sat at the table, and she chuckled, wishing them a good time and there they were, Arthur grabbed Alfred’s wrist and lead him out of the library since yes he looked rather... wet, in his clothes.

  
“Come on, what happened to you?” Arthur frowned as they made their way out of the building and the heat hit Alfred in the face again, he tried to hide his eyes of the piercing sunlight but no avail; Arthur had sunglasses and he forgot them in the car.

  
“I.. it was too hot, I had to put some water on my neck.”

  
Arthur hummed and entwined their fingers to lead Alfred directly to the car, but the younger could hear him taking a deep breath in annoyance. “You could have called me, I can walk out of the building alone too.”

  
“Nah, I said I’ll pick you up.”

  
Arthur rolled his eyes at that and when they arrived to the small Ford he asked Alfred to go home instead of wandering in the city for more and however Alfred had really loved taking Arthur to places and make him happy these times, he couldn’t agree more... The sun had burnt his skin on the sides of his left arm since that’s where the light could reach him when he was driving in the car and on top of that, he got a worrying Arthur to look after him the whole evening...

  
This might sound a bit uncomfortable and unmanly but in fact the outcome was much better than Alfred could have thought; in the moment they entered his flat, the Englishman made his way to the bathroom and started filling the sink with warm water while Alfred drank at least a litre of cola in a minute. He liked having bath with Arthur, yes, those times always meant long minutes of just laying on each other, cuddling and Arthur leaning close to him, unashamed of his pale skin and freckles on his shoulders.

Sometimes he fell asleep like that, hugging Arthur and keeping the water warm just with their bodies; it was something a hopeless romantic would crave for.

  
Now, Arthur the Cruel took the bottle of cola out of his hand and literally pulled him in the bathroom even though Alfred nagged to finish that bottle of heaven’s juice... Arthur washed his head and put a towel on him before pulling him out of the bathroom and lead him to the bedroom. “I thought you did that all on purpose, do you know how you looked in those soaked clothes?”

  
“Wait, ah, “ Alfred had been pushed on the bed and he lifted the towel from his head to look at his slightly flushed boyfriend who took his shirt off and started working with his belt, “well, I felt really hot and... wait I—“

  
“ _How?_ ”  
“I mean, I...”

  
“If I knew, I would just...” Arthur brushed through his blonde and already messy hair with his fingers and shook his head, and this was the time when Alfred’s gaze wandered down on his body, savouring every inch and smiling in nostalgia when he saw the hickey from Monday morning. He knew Arthur hated when he left marks on visible places but that meant he could leave those everywhere else, starting from the inner sides of Arthur’s thighs to the soft parts under his ribs. God, he wanted to lick him, and when he finally looked at his lover’s pants and the thought echoed in his mind, he grinned again.

  
“Come here, now.”

  
Arthur wiped his face with his hands and placed his right palm on Alfred’s shoulder but the man caught his hips and pulled him closer while at the same time the younger man spread his knees apart to make room for the other. By the time Arthur would have liked to call for attention, Alfred’s lips were on his skin with his tongue. He knew how to play with his nerves; he knew Arthur loved when the traces of his tongue cool with the air and he shuddered to see when Alfred’s fingers are playing with his belt while he gently kisses his ribs and the middle of his chest.

  
Just like every time, Arthur took a deep breath and caressed Alfred’s hair out of his eyes and gently lifted the glasses off his nose to close the little object and simply drop it beside his man on the bed. He knew where this was leading to and he bit his lower lip as he watched the other who slowly pulled the belt out of his pants and opened the button. Someone was getting needy, and just as the thought was formed in his mind, Alfred tugged his fingers under the pants and pulled them down before reaching up to cup Arthur’s butt with his hands and squeeze them. He was still gentle and just awakening the desire in both of them but the blonde could feel the heat reaching his lower parts already. He took another deep breath and closed his eyes, holding the air inside until Alfred bit his skin under his heart and sucked on the spot with his lips, holding his ass in those warm, strong hands.

  
He wanted to tear those briefs off himself, he wanted to tear Alfred’s wet tank top and those shorts too but it was too soon, that way he would just devour the dessert before tasting...

  
The man in front of him looked up at him, smirking, and Arthur narrowed his eyes at the sight, having Alfred F. Jones licking down his stomach, following the golden hair down his abs and kissing the line above the linen of his briefs, making him feel wilder and heavier waves of mist and passion around his mind. He knew Alfred liked to lick him through the fabric and even take him into his mouth through the fabric, just like that, holding his tongue there to let the warm sensation send vibrations through Arthur’s body, caressing the curve of his ass through his underwear at the same time.

  
The Englishman couldn’t stop himself from letting small moans out of his lips along his shuddering breaths. He held onto the man’s dark blond hair and pulled him up just to kiss him and to push his tongue in the other’s mouth to feel it on his own. That heated and needy tongue which loved licking his body and Arthur had no idea why exactly licking, but hell he wasn’t going to stop Alfred from that activity he loved the most.

  
Suddenly, having lost the invigorating sensation of having Arthur’s butt in his hands and the fun of teasing his love and feeling the scent of his skin only from inches and listening to his tiny moans, Alfred decided to wrap his arm around Arthur’s waist and hold onto his hip, while his other hand mimicked the man’s moves and he gripped his hair as well. The blonde smiled in the kiss and nuzzled his way to Alfred’s neck to bite him and lift his slightly tingling lips to his ear. “So now?”

  
“Do you...”

  
“I would need some preparation, love.”

  
“Then we should have a bath together,” Alfred kissed into his neck and took a deep breath, not caring about the sound it made; he wanted Arthur’s scent deep down in his lungs and fill his mind with the images.

  
“Come on, then let’s do something easier. You have to relax a bit anyway.”

  
“Sounds perfect to me,” Alfred smiled and squeezed one of Arthur’s butt cheeks which made the slightly smaller man hold onto him tighter, almost jumping from the surprise.

 

“Okay, which do you want... my mouth or my ass?”

  
That sent shivers and burning heat down from the taller man’s mind to his half-hard dick and he actually gasped and had to recollect his thoughts to create a coherent answer. His mind was suddenly flooded with images of different parts of Arthur from several other occasions they shared. Feeling Arthur’s cock sliding close to his and the main teaser just flexed his muscles in his ass so Alfred could feel how firm and strong they were... and his lips, he bit them, licked them, just to show off and he expected Alfred to last long...?

  
The answer... the intelligent, coherent answer that an adult, grown-up man would utter in such stressful situation...  
“Your mouth. On me, and mine on you.”

  
He was pushed back on the bed and he smiled again to accept Arthur in his arms as the man climbed on top of him and kissed his lips, hands gripping on his still wet tank top and his chests. He knew Arthur liked his chest, he often supported himself on Alfred’s chest bone when he was riding him but now he squeezed Alfred’s muscles and the man gasped in the feeling. He loved when Arthur took possession of him like that, holding and fondling his skin and under those he felt the muscles clench for Arthur’s fingers like the strings of a guitar, in salvation for attention; he arched his back to let Arthur take his sides into his hands and kiss his stomach before caressing down and push his thumb around his hipbones just for a short time, while he took in the sight once again...

  
These times were always different from the ones when one of them had to do all those preparations... this was spontaneous, this was natural and somehow more intimate than the ones with the planning. Arthur smiled, and Alfred smiled back to him, his hair ruined and his chest rising up and down with heavy breaths. He was waiting for him to start, to touch him, to free him from those pants and his boxer and just make him feel the way only he knew; to take way everything Alfred had. So, Arthur began.

  
He opened the belt and the buttons and carefully but fast removed the piece of clothing from his love’s legs, stroking and appreciating every part of him in the process and while that he even pushed Alfred’s abs down a bit as if telling him to stay still and let him take care of him. Lost in the moment, the American closed his eyes for a couple of seconds before opening them.

  
Arthur couldn’t describe the feeling that devoured him every time Alfred opened up to him like that; lifting his arms beside his head, not caring of the way he exposed his armpits or just closed his eyes to let Arthur have his way with him which he indeed had; he craved the touch of those long thighs and to grip on his skin the way he wanted, to press his lips against the spots that made Alfred gasp and bite his lip with a moan of relief and joy.

  
He did not hesitate any further; he quickly adjusted the man’s legs beside him and found a comfortable position by supporting himself just above Alfred’s warm, almost full sized cock and licked his lips before taking him among his fingers and put his nose close to the shaft first, knowing that Alfred loved to feel his breath there. Such a pervert he was, but Arthur loved this in his boyfriend. He kissed the soft organ and gently licked the underside of it, earning a deep groan in return. So, Arthur opened his mouth a little further and carefully sucked on a spot which was right under Alfred’s cock and with that he licked the skin from the inside just to play a little with the heat that radiated from that body around him as well. He stabilized his hold on the hard manhood and lowered it just to take it between his lips and lick the top inside; that made Alfred grip the pillow under his head and the younger man looked at him, lust, desire and the mist of passion in his eyes.

  
He didn’t have to say a word; Arthur took the head and some more of his member and closed his lips around it, sliding his tongue under the head to create an amazingly perfect friction with it as he started moving his head. In the beginning he was always gentle like at everything else but when Alfred didn’t stop him, he took a deep breath through his nose and took in more. He loved to listen his lover’s moaning, his dirty language when his fingers found unknown paths in his hair and sometimes Alfred practically held his head and helped him moving it up and down.

  
Arthur loved the tastes, the smells, the touches. Somehow, sucking, licking and adjusting Alfred’s cock became such an activity he couldn’t get bored of; the small tugs at his hair, the golden, dark-blonde hair around the hard and thick shaft, the soft and almost silky touch of the skin on Alfred’s inner thighs made his cock heavy with lust and his mind foggy of desire. He wanted to take Alfred, he wanted him to forget everything, everyone and the world. He wanted him to forget about time and space, duties and favours and just feel him around himself, his touches and his attention.

  
He couldn’t take him all the way, though; Alfred’s member was average in size but Arthur could not improve his gag reflex good enough to deepthroat him but he could reach the same sensation with caring and with the perfect timing of the perfect amount of friction, warmth and the vibrations of this throat that made passionate and deep moans escape of Alfred’s open mouth.

  
He bit the side of Alfred’s inner thigh which made the younger shudder and hiss at the feeling before biting into his left hand to prevent his louder moans from escape. Arthur smiled again before returning to his hot and by that time, wet cock to lick those white-ish drops and take the member into his mouth again. He liked to imagine a lollipop these times which mixed with the pictures of a moaning and sweating Alfred who gripped his hair from the back and held his head..

  
The first push upwards from Alfred’s hips was the first sign that sent shivers down the Englishman’s spine; he felt goose bumps grow on his arms and he took a deep breath, not to reach for his own cock to please himself. He loved when Alfred grew a bit aggressive; he loved to give him control in his final minutes. He pushed his tongue upwards to press the man’s cock to the roof of his mouth and it seemed he found the best way to put Alfred on the edge.

  
The man under him shuddered; his fingers tightened the grip on Arthur’s hair and his toes curled in pleasure. He gasped, flexed his abs and bit his lower lip to stay in control but his hips pushed upwards again. By that time Arthur decided to look up on his lover’s face, still having his member between his lips and just pressing his tongue to that, when Alfred licked his lower lip (perhaps to ease the pain from before) and caressed Arthur’s head with his thumb.

  
The blonde took one more deep breath through his nose before nodding, opening his throat just a bit more to let the other have his way.

  
Alfred let out a groan; his voice was deep, heavy and strong in tandem with his first push into Arthur’s mouth who concentrated on keeping his breathing through his nose and gripped Alfred’s thigh beside himself to stay in a stabile position. The thrusts weren’t harsh but their mere force was enough to make Arthur’s mind blank for a couple of seconds and make him concentrate once again; he couldn’t forget about Alfred and occasionally trying to swallow the man’s precum. The sudden impact, the closing of his throat made the other gasp for air loud before he closed his lips and moaned inside, pushing Arthur’s head down once more to meet his thrusts.

  
He tried not to think about these thrusts and their possessive, slow but knowingly pleasurable manner; he knew Alfred did the same to him when he was inside his ass, he loved how Alfred gripped him, held him down at times and yes, made him his, only his, Alfred’s.

  
He was near, just from thinking about these things... he was such a pervert...

  
“Shit... oh m’ God,” Alfred reached down with his other hand to hold Arthur’s cheek and to caress him, the underside of his chin and stroking the hair out of his eyes, and even in these moments he cared about comforting him while his cock was inside Arthur’s mouth, nearly down his throat and Alfred was still telling him how much he loved him for doing that.. the blonde closed his eyes and pushed his tongue against the throbbing member once more, when Alfred actually whimpered and spoke up. “Now, now! I’m coming.”

  
And so, he did. Arthur released him from his mouth but didn’t let him take care of himself; he slapped the hand away and took the tip of the man’s cock between his lips once again before caressing the skin gently but fast while Alfred gripped on the sheets and came, finally, squeezing his eyes shut and moaning behind closed lips.

  
He loved watching Alfred during his orgasm but this time he didn’t have a good view at all; he had to focus on helping the other ride through the waves of pleasure, giving him the longest moments of bliss he could when Alfred’s whole body stiffened and relaxed at the same time, his chest fell and suddenly rose again before gradually his breathing became slower. He knew all the signs, he just had to collect the warm and white slick in his mouth and carefully let it flow out of his lips into Alfred’s briefs which he took off previously, and now held in his free hand.

  
The student sighed, quiet and peaceful, his hand found its way to caress Arthur’s cheeks once again and the Englishman smiled before climbing up and cuddle up to him, letting himself sink in the smell of satisfaction, contentment and simple adoration as Alfred enveloped him, kissing his forehead and his hair and caressing him everywhere in his reach.  
The moments grew into minutes and Arthur sighed as well, still feeling slick around his teeth and his tongue which made him feel uncomfortable and if it wasn’t Alfred’s slow and comforting movement of hand on his cock, Arthur would have just fallen asleep... but a boner without getting release would become painful afterwards so he reached down and encouraged his love to help him through this as well.

  
And it was only Thursday... afternoon.

  
Arthur snuggled up to Alfred’s neck before closing his eyes and letting his mind fall into a deep state of relaxation, not hearing anything but the beating of his dearest’s heartbeat and his body’s small noises, feeling only his firm arms and his beautiful, warm body around him.

  
“For dinner... I want you, clean...”

  
“And I’m the sex ambassador?”


	2. One Thursday Evening

It wasn’t much later in the night that Alfred found himself craving for Arthur’s touch once again. His gaze wandered around the room and the small apartment as well and scanned it to find one piece from Arthur’s clothing and when he finally grabbed his lover’s shirt he took a thorough and deep breath while he held the linen close to his nostrils. The small amount of oxygen that reached his lungs weren’t enough for his body so he took another sniff, this time savouring and memorizing every bit of the fragrance that Arthur possessed. A little bit of chamomile, orchid soap, sweat, deodorant for men...

He laid back on the bed and spread the shirt on his face to cover his head with it but like this he felt the normal air too without this drug-like scent, so he folded the fabric to use it as a kerchief on his nose and held it to his skin. It was made of cotton and had a nice, soft but not too soft, rusty but not too rusty feeling which reminded him on Arthur again. He loved him. So much, he loved him.

He didn’t want to let him go. Ever. He wanted to grow old beside him, see him and feel him every day, because dammit, even those three days without him on campus were like tortures. He needed to touch Arthur and feel his skin on his own, feel his body hair brush against his in the car, and get all horny just because of his mere presence, fragrance and aura.

He felt his private parts stiffen at the thought of Arthur and the blond hair on the man’s body, the little reddish spots...the scent of his neck, after a tiring day when he’s sweaty but the remnants of his perfume are in the air around him... Black Rose from paco rabanne, for men.

Alfred decided to pull his knees up but spread them a little so his right hand gained more space to be comfortably sitting on his groin, fingers tracing on his calm but already awoken penis. His breaths slowed in pace along with his thoughts about the everyday troubles and he found himself peaceful and still at once, with Arthur’s scent in his nose and all the images in his mind. What else did he need, anymore...?

“Oh, finally. That’s so troublesome, every single time,” Arthur opened the door of the bathroom and walked out of the massive clouds of steam, his hair still wet and he wore only a tank top with shorts, under which Alfred knew he had nothing on. The blonde stepped in the kitchen (because literally it took only that to be in there) and covered the two chairs with his soaked towels.

Alfred smiled as he saw Arthur, it was something coming from an instinct. He looked at Arthur, glanced at Arthur, heard Arthur’s voice, noticed his closeness, spotted Arthur in the crowd, saw Arthur in another building, the smile was already on his lips. The curl of the left side which told many things as once, and only him and Arthur knew how much it really meant. He loved Arthur, and Arthur loved him. He was the person he needed. The real thing, with the scent, the touch, the look, the sentiments, the concepts and feelings, the reliability and loyalty.

“Come on you lazy jerk, get your pants off!”

And he was already tugging Alfred’s camo shorts, kneeing beside his man and smiling in a loving and teasing way that caused something in Alfred _click_ and he took the shirt off his face, pulled himself up with his stomach muscles and with his right hand he immediately took the nape of Arthur’s neck in his palm. They kissed, and Arthur closed his eyes slowly, cherishing the small peck on his lips before feeling Alfred’s lips fully on his, tender fingers caressing his neck in the meantime. He almost forgot his intentions with the shorts but yet again, he found himself busy with Alfred focusing only on his lips and his neck and the tiny hairs on his neck. They won’t get forward like this.

“Take this off, love,” he suggested between two kisses when Alfred licked his upper lip and just for a moment tore his gaze from Arthur’s upper body to his green eyes. “Take your pants off.”

The American nodded and pulled his hand away from Arthur since the other also had to strip naked before he let himself pushed on his back on the sheets and watched Alfred sit behind his bottom, pulling his legs beside his hipbones and caress the golden blond hair of Arthur’s shins. The Englishman brushed his fingers through his hair to take a good look on his lover, smiling as the other entwined their fingers with his right hand and bent to kiss him on the lips once more, bending Arthur upwards by his hips as well. The motions brought their bodies closer and tighter than before, pressing their groins together as well as letting Arthur get a firm hold on Alfred’s shoulder blades.

He still had the scent of the shower cream along with the scent of his skin which contributed to the already arousing feeling of his still hot body, being just out of the shower and it just doubled the desire in Alfred to get more of him, caress and feel him everywhere around him. He knew the same had occurred at his love as well, he felt as Arthur’s ankles and heels pressed into the back of his hips and his ass, wanting more of the friction that the pressure between their bodies brought along. He kissed into his neck and took a deep breath to fill his entire mind with the fragrance of him, pressing more to him by supporting himself beside Arthur, on the sheets.

If nothing until now, that turned Arthur on. The blonde let out a low groan from the back of his throat before pulling himself up by his arms to cling to Alfred’s body, his mouth already on his ear, licking the underside and the jaw line of the man, brushing his tongue to the small, almost invisible blond stubbles since it drove Alfred crazy every time. Their kiss began to be rough, Alfred bit Arthur’s lower lip and his jaw while the other sucked on his upper lips, his hands wandering around Alfred’s ass and grabbed it, squeezed it and he sighed at the multiple ways of desire. Just when he palmed the American’s butt, the man pushed forward again but this time with such strength that Arthur leaned back again among the pillows and his nails slightly scratched below the line of Alfred’s underwear...

“Why is it still on you?”

“Your fault,” Alfred grinned as he licked the underside of Arthur nose and smooched on the lightly freckled cheek of the other, who just rolled his eyes and closed them.

“Obviously.”

“It’s my turn anyway,” the taller man added with a light shrug, releasing Arthur and pushing himself up into sitting position, but soon he realized he can’t take his pants off if Arthur is still on his lap, lying open and all desirable in front of him. “You’re the worst, you expect me to pay attention to anything else than you, when you’re like that?” He even waved with his hand dismissively and backed a couple of inches from the wanton Englishman to be able to get free from the last pieces of his clothing. Soon Arthur found himself being taken care of by delicate and tender fingers, his underpants also removed and the warm hand comfortably wrapped around his growing erection.

Just to confirm the flow of events he opened his eyes a bit and met two piercing, almost scary blue eyes who stared back at him, ready to devour every inch of his body and this, along with the dangerously sassy smirk on the other’s lips made him shudder, letting out a shaky breath of his lips. He wanted this, this all, especially when Alfred caressed up on his upper-body to his nipples and his chest, playing a little bit with the hair then stroke down on his stomach and brush over the inner sides of this thighs.

“Oh my god, just start, please.”

“As you wish, Your Majesty...”

Soon, Arthur found himself gasping for air among Alfred’s fingers and between his gentle lips. His abs tightened as he kept focusing on keeping his desire under control but he couldn’t deny everything from himself: his fingers brushed among the strong hair of the man, caressed his cheeks and when the time came encouraged him to go a bit rough. His mind noticed the pressure at his entrance and after a couple of calming breaths Arthur managed to relax enough to let Alfred’s first finger enter him, though he didn’t remember when the other got the lube in his reach. Alfred improved, he made tremendous steps to be soft and slow in sex since the start of their relationship and it made Arthur’s heart flutter and dance in happiness.

The addition of the second finger came soon, when Arthur couldn’t focus enough since Alfred decided to lick and suck on his testicles and the underside of the soft skin, and this action of his made the blonde suck his breath in and open his mouth with a silent gasp for air. The lube-covered second finger slid in beside the first and when the realization, along with the excitement of what is approaching struck him, Arthur regained his composure and reached down for Alfred, signing him silently to come back to him, lie down beside him and let Arthur finish the preparations.

“I thought I could do it for you this time,” the American frowned and the other knew in an instant what it meant so he pulled his love for a kiss and smiled on his lips as he did.

“You’ve done a wonderful job, dear...”

**. . .**

“Slowly...”

“I know, but it’s not that easy...” Alfred bit on his lower lip and adjusted himself again to Arthur’s hips, holding onto his bones as he guided himself inside his lover’s body, paying attention on every single expression of the smaller blonde’s face. Arthur kept his breathing under control and tightened his grasp on Alfred’s right hand, telling him to sink deeper inside.

“It’s good... keep going.”

“Why so hot and tight, jeez...”

Alfred squeezed his eyes shut for a moment before taking a caring and examining look on Arthur again, but this time, thank God, his lover had a much more pleasant and comfortable expression; as his body grew accustomed to Alfred’s erection, his pleasure and desire gradually came back to his mind as well. Arthur glanced at the man above him and had a weak, accepting and warm smile on his lips and when he motioned for Alfred to come close and kiss him, the American didn’t have to think twice. The blonde underneath him shuddered again at the careful motion since along with Alfred’s moves their entire position changed and Arthur could hold onto the man’s shoulders to support himself and be pressed to his lover’s body tight.

Alfred loved, when Arthur clung to him during sex. When the blonde moaned softly on his skin, his muffled sighs and shaky breaths left hot clouds on the taller man’s memories, feeling the fingers of the other on his back and his shoulders, his scent and his hair overwhelming his mind. He was all over Arthur, and Arthur was all over him, his heels pressing into Alfred’s rear once again to tell him to move on with things.... because it wasn’t enough already.

He started with a gentle thrust, a small one to check if everything was alright for Arthur; he kept his gaze on the other’s slightly flushed face, his eyes clouded by lust and the desire to feel and get more of him inside, and when Arthur’s gaze found his and blinked, Alfred nodded a little.

He had to close his eyes for some time though, he lifted his chin in the air and stabilized his grasp on the sheets with one hand, the other pulling one of Arthur’s thighs up on his hip to get deeper inside with each thrust, earning little but low groans from the man underneath him whose nails and fingertips drawn uncharted paths on his back. His thrusts grew in intensity and pace as well as his breaths into Arthur’s neck and his hair, occasionally giving a rushed kiss on the other’s lips or on his cheeks to give him more comfort. He knew he loved it... he knew he needed it.

When the first louder moan escaped from Arthur’s throat, Alfred knew all he had to; he could lean his shoulders down on the blonde’s upper body and put his forehead in the nape of his neck meanwhile he took a stabile hold under the other’s knees and pulled them up even more, to nudge himself closer, tightening the connection of the bodies.

He glanced down to take a look at his own erection for the last time which was enclosed by Arthur’s body almost completely, just an inch out to give enough friction with the thrusts. He released one knee to caress Arthur’s penis which leaked pre-cum already but the blonde frowned and took his hand away, replacing the tender fingers with his own for a couple of seconds. “I’m fine... it’s okay... just do it, already,” and with that, he welcomed his boyfriend in his arms again, hugging his neck to hold him down and help him to let his weight-point down on his body.

Alfred pretended to frown and lifted his chin to look sophisticated during the time he stabilized his hold under Arthur’s knees again, shifting a bit to bring their bodies together which made Arthur’s eyes widen and let a silent sigh out. “Do what, darling?”

“Not now, Alfred... ahh,” the smaller man bit on his lower lip to keep his lustful moan inside because the evil, the cruel and very bad Alfred gave him a terribly slow thrust inside, lifting the front of his hips a bit to play with the angle as well. “You... jerk, just... Alfred, seriously!”

He pushed inside, this time with more force and confidence and that shut Arthur’s complaints for a good while, along with the stabile but slow rhythm of the American’s thrusts inside; it was incredibly hard not to increase his pace and just let his desire control his body; if he could he would just grab Arthur by the hips and fuck him with all he had, that would hurt his dearest on the first place, and would end things very quickly...

Arthur couldn’t have enough of his lovemaking, because of its caring, gentle manner and pace, practically rocking himself into him and meanwhile keep his lips and his neck covered in soft kisses... the way he expressed his gratefulness for everything; for his patience and tolerance for him every day, for his comforting touches beside his neck.. Arthur caressed the stray mop of hair out of Alfred’s eyes and kissed his forehead, then, even though his whole body was lightly swaying to and fro with Alfred’s thrusts, he hugged the man’s neck and buried his face into his hair.

“You can go faster, if you want,” he muttered into his love’s ear, giving him a small kiss on his temple before leaning back on the pillows and let Alfred have his way.

Even though Arthur had a shower before coming back to him, Alfred inhaled the scent of sweat and skin from Arthur’s skin before lifting himself up again and lifting his weight back on his legs to create a better angle to thrust in, holding Arthur’s knees beside his hips. He didn’t have to look down to know what he did to his lover, Arthur closed his eyes and opened his mouth slightly to let his sighs and moans escape, hid his face with an arm then reached down with the other to stroke himself while Alfred slid in and out, his skin and his testicles touching Arthur’s behind with each thrust. The smell of their sex began to be apparent and Alfred released one of Arthur’s knees to put his hand down beside the man’s hipbone to grasp it and earn more efficient pushes inside, his own hips unable to stop moving.

For the time being, he lost his sense of time. Arthur’s warmth, his insides holding him in, almost milking him since the man beneath him was close to orgasm as well; his soft moans, little “ahh”-s and “mm’”-s rang in the taller man’s mind to no end, along with the pants of his own voice, encouraging himself just a little to keep going. He loved this in Arthur, his ability to be lost in penetration, to love the feeling of being used and still taken care of, the feeling of their bodies pressing together... indeed it was unforgettable.

Arthur came first but Alfred knew it beforehand; the Englishman squeezed his eyes shut, his hand reached down to his erection and began to stroke it, pressed his lips together before letting a deep, shaky “mmh” out after which was followed by a relieved “ahh”, and Arthur bit his lower lip, glancing up on Alfred to swallow the sight in front of him, and the dark-blonde smiled at him. It was okay to come, he was near too... and Arthur threw his head back, his abs tightened and his insides as well which made Alfred gasp for air and bow his head, with the last normal thought he pulled out of Arthur and took the condom off to come, sighing and stroking himself to release.

. . .

The world consisted of Arthur, and him. Arthur’s gentle caresses on his sides, his nuzzling on his neck, his slow breathing sounds in his ear, the warmth of his body beneath. Arthur managed to pull the blanket on them and cover Alfred on himself as well, who was on the edge of sleeping again, only forced himself to stay awake to listen the small noises of the other’s body. When he swallowed or took a deeper breath Alfred heard and felt it everywhere, when he nudged his hand over his hips and caressed Alfred’s butt he smiled in the feeling, and when Arthur yawned and kissed into his hair, he gave him a kiss on the shoulder too.

He didn’t want this to end... he wanted to stay on his boyfriend for ever, hug him and keep him close forever. It wasn’t enough what he had, even after having sex. He wanted it again, but not at the moment.

“I love you.”

Arthur hummed and kissed in his hair again and Alfred felt him smiling during the time... “I love you too. Want me to sing something for you?”

“Yes, please.”

Arthur hummed again then cleared his voice and hugged Alfred’s shoulder to stroke him better and keep him close but yet again he decided to bow his head to kiss his love’s forehead. “Which song, dear?”

_“Sleepy Forest.”_

And that night Alfred swore, his life was complete and perfect.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Tell me your opinions~ :3


End file.
